


Stay Warm, Голубка

by thispanbelongsinthetrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Buckle up, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, General Christophe Giacometti, King Jean-Jacques Leroy, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Pining Victor Nikiforov, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Rating May Change, Royalty, War, but for now we'll go with teen, chapters will get longer, it may change t mature because uh war and death and stuff, love and war, this is gonna be one beefy fic, victor and yurio are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispanbelongsinthetrash/pseuds/thispanbelongsinthetrash
Summary: A love this strong could bring a kingdom together...Or tear it apart.





	Stay Warm, Голубка

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to get started with this!  
> World Notes: https://thispanbelongsinthetrash.tumblr.com/post/176624724167/stay-warm-%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%BA%D0%B0-world-notes  
> No promises on updates as I start college soon (next week) but I wanted to go ahead and get it out.  
> As always thanks to my two lovely betas who don't have archive but put up with so much from me. I love them.

Victor loved the ballet. 

 

It was an opportunity to escape his princely duties at the palace and just  _ be _ for a while. He didn’t even have to worry about being anyone, and he could just get lost in the story.

 

That was his favorite part. The stories.

 

Watching the dancers move with the music, weaving stories of love and stories of war, and stories of everything in between. It was beautiful, and Victor was in love.

 

The story they told this night was one of loneliness. Lovers kept apart because of social status. The king was livid that his daughter would marry a peasant, a lowly horse boy, and ordered him killed. The heartache was too much and she lay alone in her chambers until her sorrow overwhelmed her and she died of a broken heart.

 

In a way, Victor could empathize with the princess in the story. He had never been in love, but his days grew increasingly lonely as his duties piled up and he gained no one to share them with.

 

One dancer in particular caught his eye. Not for his appearance, no. He was devastatingly attractive, but Victor spent his entire live around devastatingly attractive people.

 

It was the way he moved.

 

He didn’t have a principal role. His role was supporting. He was the princess’s guard that helped the horse boy sneak in for them to meet. And yet, Victor couldn’t look away.

 

He couldn’t comprehend why the man didn’t have a principal role, he was easily the best dancer on the stage. Despite not dancing the lead, whenever he was on the stage, Victor’s eyes were drawn to him.

 

He didn’t move to the music, the music moved to him.

 

At least, that’s what it felt like as Victor sat, completely mesmerized, watching him leap as if it was nothing.

 

He’d been watching the same man dance for years, actually. Every time he came to the ballet, it was the same cycle. He would get lost in the story, and in that man’s movements.

 

He sighed quietly to himself as he reclined in his plush seat, pulling his hair up to rest on one side of his rather than trap it behind.

 

He felt his lips tug into a smile as the man arched into a graceful spin.

 

Victor really loved the ballet.

 

-

 

His internal peace didn’t last long, as his obnoxious younger brother insisted on ruining it. 

 

“I’m going to take the long way back.” He announced, already stepping out of the carriage and walking away. His father would be angry, but Victor had more than learned to handle his fits of anger.

 

He could hear Yurio chiding him as he strolled down the street, but Victor couldn’t quite bring himself to care. He was more concerned with escaping the cause of his growing headache. 

 

He will admit to not paying as much attention as he perhaps should have when he heard a door open and close.

 

He zoned back in to reality just a moment too late to stop himself from colliding with the commoner, who didn’t look like he was paying very much attention either.

 

“My apologies, sir,” He said hastily, reaching down to pick up his bag and the documents that were now strewn about the narrow cobblestone street.

 

“No, no,” Victor quipped. “My fault for not paying attention.” He said, bending down to help the poor man collect his documents.

 

Victor took this opportunity to assess the man in front of him. His breath was clouding in front of him, and he wasn’t wearing a cloak for whatever reason. Perhaps he had a death wish? It didn’t take Victor long to recognize the stage make up and slicked back hair of his favorite dancer. Attractive as he was- extremely, in case you were wondering- he looked much thinner in person, almost to the point of concern. Coupled with his lack of cloak and the way he was shaking, Victor was growing quite worried for his health.

  
“Are you alright?” VIctor asked gently as he handed the man his papers. “You must be freezing.”

 

It was then that he finally looked up and caught Victor’s eye, only to force his head back down to the ground, plastering himself to the cold street as he attempted the bow as best he could. 

 

“Highness!” The man all but yelled, and now his voice was shaking too. “Please accept my humblest, sincerest apologies. I’m not worthy to have touched you!”

 

“Don’t fret over it, really,” Victor said. “It’s not like I mind helping fine men pick up their papers.” His face flushed at the compliment. “But nevermind me, aren’t you cold? It’s freezing out here. Where’s your cloak?”

 

“I don’t have one, Highness.” The man muttered out, still holding his head low against the ground.

 

“At ease, please, rise. It’s too cold to be on the ground like that.” He said, offering his arm to help the young man up. “Why haven’t you got a cloak? Does the ballet not pay you?”

 

“Not much, sir.” He glanced down, refusing to meet Victor’s eye. “I mean, Highness.” He amended hastily. “And I do better than most of the other dancers because I also have an apprenticeship with Celestino’s Catering.”

 

Victor scanned him again and was able to notice his shivering this time. His threadbare sweater clung awkwardly to his frame and his bare hands appeared calloused. His shoes hardly looked comfortable, and seemed to be on the verge of falling apart.

 

“Look up, for a moment, please,” Victor requested, his cloak already half off. “There you are,” He said as he fastened the button in front of the man’s collarbone. “Now you’ll keep warm.”

 

The poor man seemed frozen in shock as he sputtered out something about Victor being cold, fumbling with the button with one hand while his other clutched his bag.

 

Victor placed a glove dhand over the man’s own. “I insist,” He told him. “I wouldn’t want my favorite dancer falling ill, now would I?” Victor flashed him a coy grin, knowing he’d won. “Besides, would you really refuse a gift from a prince?” The poor man looked absolutely mortified, and Victor smiled, reaching to brush a stray piece of hair back. He may or may not have left his finger to linger on the man’s cheek as he asked, “What is your name?”

 

“Yuuri Katsuki.” The man answered, his cheeks red from more than the cold.

 

“Well, Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor said, offering him his grandest smile, allowing it to reach his eyes. “I do hope we meet again. Stay warm, Голубка.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other YOI Multichap fic!  
> Check out all of my writing! https://thispanbelongsinthetrash.tumblr.com/masterlist


End file.
